The invention is directed to an accessory storage device for jewelry or the like. A discrete drawer housing unit is provided with a vertical bank of slidable drawers for storing objects such as rings, earrings, brooch pins and the like. A discrete storage unit having open compartments is provided for storing larger sized objects such as bangle bracelets and the like. Another discrete unit is provided for hanging accessories such as chains and necklaces. Each discrete unit is a module, and the modules may be assembled together in a variety of configurations. The entire assembly may be wall mounted or mounted on a dresser top.